Annex
Annex was released in the eliminate 2.0 update and is one of the Co-op maps. Along as a Deathmatch map. Strategy Overview *There are 2 sniping "skyboxes" in the back of the main room. These aren't usually used and can be great places to snipe/rest sometimes. *Most of the action takes place in the big room and the raised corridor leading in/out of the main room. use this to your advantage by standing in the entrances of the side corridors and sniping. *There are 4 pillars in the center of the room that can be used for cover/cornering. *Depending on where the action takes place,you can sometimes use the spot under the bridge to hide/cover. *The raised corridor is surrounded by walls on either side. Use the gravity hook to reach the tops of the walls. There you can see inside of the corridor. because of the invisible wall there, you can't snipe, but there is a "secret" spot on that wall where a shot will get through. *Once you are on the wall with the Arsenal Megacorp logo on it, you have a beautiful view of the concealed part of the map. You can also move back and forth without falling. Here are some pictures of the view: Ways to play *Getting the Damage Amplifier at the very back & going for multi-kill (it's like a berserker shield in this map: tactically popular). * Using side corridors as pathways to ambush a player or go somewhere unnoticed(the ones that go near the pillars, not the ones near the raised corridor). *Camping/sniping in the raised corridor, and picking up the health recharge. *Sniping from entrances to the side corridors near the pillars and at the very back of the room. TIP: If you have a a strong long-range weapon use this strategy at the beginning of a match. First, rush to the Damage Amplifier (be sure to grab powerups on your way there so your opponents can not use them). Grab the Amplifier, and shoot down any opponents in the large room. Then grab a health recharge and G-Hook or Jet Pack to the holes above the side walls (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, stand your back against the wall where the Amp is, and look high up left or right, you should see small camping spots). Stay there, and when you see someone below you, start firing. When they fire back, quickly drop down and dodge their fire while firing back. Finish off all opponents in view, and when it's quite, head to the ''opposite ''hole. This way when the enemie(s) expect to see you where you previously were, they'll have their backs facing towards you when they try to look for you in the hole. Shoot them from behind, and repeat the process. Note: while waiting for an opponent and you see the Amp appear again, drop down, grab it, and go back to your position. This is effective since basically everyone heads for the Dam-Amp, and allows you to kill fast without being killed yourself. Co-op Annex is the easiest map to play co-op at. There's only 3 ways droids are coming from. Standing at the center and killing the incoming droids is the best way, unless you are looking for risks/potential problems. By standing at the center you can even beat this facility alone. Powerups *Jet Pack powerup in the center of the map, under the ramp. *Damage Amplifier far back of the map, between the two sniping skyboxes. *Acceleration the right side of the center ramp facing the ramp from the center of the map. *Health Recharge Inside the center ramp, in the center of the map. *Cloaking Field the left side of the center ramp facing the ramp from the center of the map, and a sharp right turn up the second mini ramp. Category:Maps